Stay With Me Tonight
by sinful innocence
Summary: I am tired, Alucard. Will you lay with me tonight, as you did when I was a child, and fight away all the monsters?” AxI Alucard x Integra ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


This story follows the myth that you do not have to be a virgin to become a vampire. I'd say slight ooc since all the characters are serious and somewhat dramatic in here…don't worry, it's not like some overacted Shakespeare play or anything. You have been officially told and forewarned. Don't bitch at me about how I didn't follow the storyline or whatever if you don't read this. Thanks!

Integra sat wearily at her desk, slowly shifting through some papers. She pulled off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose, then replaced them. Her breathing was rather ragged, and her skin was pale. She lifted a gloved hand to her forehead, and wiped away a drop of sweat, then fought the chill that ran through her body.

The shadows from a far corner began twisting, and soon they traveled to the front of Integra's desk where they began to sway into the form of a man. However, what they became was no man. Alucard emerged from within them, his long, bloody coat shuffling at his feet even though there was no air breezing in the room. His crimson eyes were bare, and his hair flowed freely and unevenly down to his shoulders.

Integra did not look up to acknowledge his presence, but did speak irritably to him. " I did not call you hear, Alucard. Why do you disturb me?" She continued shifting the papers, occasionally signing one or two. When she heard no response, she finally looked up to acknowledge his presence. She had expecting to see him wearing his usual grin, but instead she saw his face was grave and solemn. She looked at him curiously.

" You are not well, Master." He spoke with no tone in his voice, just a simple statement.

She understood his look now, but she paid it no attention as she went back to her paperwork. " I'm alright." She replied as simply as he has spoken.

Alucard's frown deepened. He walked around her desk, slowly removing one of his gloves. He placed a cool hand on her forehead and she snapped backwards in response, but he kept his hand on her. He removed it and spoke to her before she came out of her shock. " You have a fever." He stated simply again.

She pushed his hand away and sat forward again. " I said I'm alright, Alucard. Besides, how can you judge a temperature with cold hands?" Her last comment was a little spiteful.

" The sweat upon you is enough proof without my hands." He said, choosing not to respond to her snappy tone. This was not a time to fight with her. " Master, you are truly ill. You should rest."

" I said I'm alright! Now leave me alone!" She shouted angrily at him. He was getting on her last nerve, even though she knew he wasn't trying to. It was just something natural with him.

Suddenly, her face grew even paler and her eyes widened. She hunched over her desk and her hands flew to cover her mouth. She began to convulse with coughs and her body trembled. When it stopped she pulled away her hands to see her white gloves stained with blood.

Alucard bared his fangs and growled angrily at the sight. He pulled her chair back and swiftly put an arm under her legs and one around her back. He picked her up and quickly walked to the door. She began to cough again, and her hands went to her mouth to cover it the same as before. Alucard growled again and kicked the office door open with his foot.

The guard outside the door straightened in shock at the sound and looked at Alucard with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

" Call a doctor." Alucard said to him, but the soldier just stood in shock. " Call a doctor!" Alucard snarled impatiently at him and that snapped him out of it. The soldier nodded, then ran off down the hallway.

Alucard walked quickly down the halls; Integra coughing all the way. It finally eased as they reached her bedroom. He kicked open her bedroom door the same way he did her office door, and as a result the edge of it was knocked off the hinges and the wood split. He carried her to her bed, made the covers pull away with the wave of his hand, then gently placed her on it. He quickly removed her shoes, then took the covers in his hands and tucked her beneath them. He placed his still ungloved hand on her forehead and grimaced at the heat on it.

" You are a fool, Master." He told her with no humor in his tone. She laughed anyways, and that caused her to cough again. " Relax, Master. The doctor will be here shortly, until then, do not make a sound."

She smiled lightly. " You're ordering me arou…" Her joking was silenced when he placed his bare fingers to her lips.

" I said not a sound." He smiled menacingly at her. " If you need to inform me of anything, then think it only. I will read your thoughts." He looked down at her seriously, and she nodded in response. She laid back, letting her eyes close as the rested on the pillows. Alucard remained standing over her.

A short time later, Alucard heard footsteps in the hallway coming towards the room. He looked over and saw three men walking into the room, looking at the broken door confusingly. One of the men was dressed in a brown suit, whom he assumed was the doctor, and was followed by a younger man dressed in a blue, less noble suit who must've been the assistant. The last man walking into the room was Walter. The poor butler had concern in every wrinkle in his face. Alucard casually walked away, and outside of the room. Walter followed soon after.

" What happened, Alucard?" Walter asked as he approached Alucard, who was leaning with his back against the opposite wall of the bedroom.

Alucard only shrugged in response. Walter would've been upset, but he understood Alucard wasn't responding because he was too intent on listening to the doctors in Integra's room. Walter smiled.

" I think I'll go make Sir Integra some tea. I'm sure she'll be in dire need of soon as soon as those doctors are through with their examinations." Walter said kindly, then went off to the kitchen.

A little while later the doctor and his assistant walked from the room. They both nodded to Alucard as they walked away. Alucard waited until they disappeared around the corner to push off the wall and enter Integra's room.

She sat emotionless against the headboard of her bed, now void of her suit jacket, the top buttons of her shirt were undone, and her hands were bare of her gloves. She was gazing through the window beside her bed, and smoking a small cigar. She took a deep breath, then exhaled the smoke slowly, the action causing her to cough again, but it quickly resided thanks to the medicine she had been given.

" I take it you heard them?" She said to Alucard without looking away from the window.

Alucard said nothing. He walked up to her and yanked the cigar from her lips. She looked up at him, but wasn't angry, she was still looking emotionless. Alucard sneered at the item in his hand. " This is your death, and still you smoke them?" He spoke lowly; his tone fierce. He crumbled the cigar in his hand and through it on the floor.

She looked back to the window. " The damage is already done, so what I do with them no longer matters." She said, as if it were no important matter, and slumped down to lay against her pillows and closed her eyes again.

" They said this had to of been going on for some time now for your time to be so short. How long? How long have you known Master?" His tone was still fierce.

Her only response was a small smile.

Alucard frowned and spoke gravely. " I will turn you."

Her eyes shot open and she glared at him. " You will do no such thing."

" Then your wish is to become nothing more than a rotting corpse?" He spat angrily.

" My wish is to remain human, Alucard. You will not turn me. That is an order." Her commanding tone was as strong as ever, despite her state.

He growled angrily and Integra gasped as he pinned her beneath him on the bed. He remained still, growling and staring at her neck, but was not able to lower his mouth to it. He gripped her throat, but not roughly, at both anger at her and at himself. " I will…" He struggled with the words as much as he did himself.

Integra looked at him with knowing eyes. She placed a bare hand on his cheek and caressed it lightly. Alucard looked into her eyes with shock at her touch. His eyes were sad and smiled at them.

" Alucard. I have lived every day not knowing when I was going die, and now that I know, that doesn't change anything. My beliefs are the same, as is my courage and strength. I will fight it. Even though I know full well there is no hope, I will not give up."

He looked down and away and closed his eyes. She watched him closely, and while keeping her one hand on his cheek, she lifted the other to slowly stroke over his hair. He released her throat then. He lowered onto his elbows and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She didn't fear him biting her though, she knew he wouldn't do anything against her will. Well, not anything like that anyways. So she continued to gently stroke over his hair, but her other hand went to his back to lightly hold him to her.

Outside of Integra's bedroom doorway, Walter stood in front of the still broken door with a tray of tea in his hands. He froze when he saw the sight before him. His eyes widened, but then they quickly returned to their normal size and he smiled gently. " Oh dear. It seems Sir Integra won't be needing any tea. What a waist." Walter said to himself, then he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Back in the bedroom, Integra placed both her hands on either side of Alucard's face to cup his cheeks within her palms. She brought his face up so that she could look into his eyes, and he into hers.

" I am tired, Alucard. Will you lay with me tonight, as you did when I was a child, and fight away all the monsters?" She asked with a smile.

Alucard looked at her, then nodded his head slowly. Without a word he rolled off of her and onto his back, bringing her with him. She laid her head on his chest, and encircled his waist with her arm.

When Integra awoke the next morning, she was well aware of Alucard's presence, as well as the darkness of the room. She had woken like this before, to a room with curtains drawn to block the sun, and a protective arm around her shoulders. She had done so when Alucard lay with her as a child. But she knew this morning would be different. She had decided that the night before.

She rubbed away the sleep in her eyes, then raised herself up with one hand on Alucard's chest. She smiled at how peacefully he slept. It always amazed her that he slept, but then again, it was silly to think he didn't do so since he did so many things. She leaned forward slowly, then placed a quick and gentle kiss on his lips. Alucard stirred and woke instantly at the feeling. When she saw his eyes open she leaned in again, but this time she kissed him long and deeply.

Alucard brought his hand to her back and rolled them over so that he lay atop of her, never breaking the kiss during the movement. He kissed her urgently and licked her lips until she opened them for him. She moaned lightly at the sensation. He then brought one hand to the back of her hair and tangled within it so as to hold her head to him. She responded the same way, entangling one hand in his hair and pulling him to him, while her other hand gripped his shoulder.

" Aluca-mmph!" She tried to speak to him, but he wasn't giving her a chance as he continued kissing her. She then struggled to speak through their kisses. " …the…door…" She finally managed, and pointed towards the door as if the gesture would help. She didn't know why she had remembered that, especially why at the moment, but she definitely didn't want anyone walking by at the moment.

Alucard didn't leave her lips, and with the wave of his hand the door was fixed and closed. He then blindly reached up her pointing arm, and pulled it back to his shoulder, where she gripped once more.

Alucard forced himself to leave her lips so that she could gain the air she desperately needed. However, he didn't rest as his lips placed small kisses on her jaw and down to her neck where he left lingering ones. His hands worked deftly on the buttons of her shirt, and soon they were all down. They both sat up so that he could remove her shirt from her, and toss it to the floor. While they remained seated, he quickly removed and discarded his trench coat, jacket, and shirt until his chest was bare. Then when quick work of her bra, her chest was bare as well, and he pushed her back onto the bed with his body.

He made quick work of traveling kisses from her lips to her collar bone, where he remained for a moment. Then he slowly made his way to her breasts, and her patience was rewarded as he pulled the top of one into his mouth. She moaned, and leaned her head to look at him, but the position pained her neck, so she laid it back onto the pillows. Her hand on his head gripped his hair tightly, as did the one on his shoulder.  
She moaned again as she switched breasts, and repeated his actions.

A moment longer with his teasing, and she couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her hands to his pants to undo them, but couldn't even find the button. She groaned frustratingly, but Alucard only chuckled. She finally found and unfastened it, the zipper following soon after. She pushed them as far down on his hips as she could and he removed them after that. His hands then went to her pants and underwear and did the same, but much faster than she had done.

Now completely nude, Integra really lost her patience. She brought his head to hers and kissed him roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped it tightly with her hands, urging him to move forward. He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her.

" You do know it will hurt?" He asked unemotionally.

Her eyelids were beginning to droop, and she found that she couldn't speak, so she nodded to him.

He kissed both of her eyes closed, then slowly began to enter her. He saw her eyes tighten while shut, and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Her head tipped to the side and her breathing started coming in harsh pants.

After he filled her entirely, he groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, but remained still. He opened his eyes to see Integra looking the same way in pain. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed away a stray strand of hair, then placed a kiss on her cheek.

She opened her eyes at the gesture. She brought her hands back to his face, as she leaned up to kiss him again. She moaned into the kiss with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders once more. She nodded, meaning for him to continue, even though he felt her grip on his shoulder tighten to await the pain. Nevertheless, he obeyed. He made sure to be slow and gentle, as he began thrusting into her.

Soon, her harsh panting turned into high-pitched gasps and her hands gripped tightly again, however this time in pleasure. He quickened and hardened his pace as he noticed the pain had faded, and also at the sounds she was making. He had never heard her as such, and it pleased him he was the only one who had. He kissed her passionately, then buried his face in her neck where he nipped and sucked lightly. His hand traveled down one of her legs, and then back up again, only massaging it slightly. Then both of his hands came around to cup and pull her hips to his.

Integra threw her head back and moaned loudly. He was wonderful. She hated that she wouldn't be able to experience it as much as she liked, but it was her own fault for waiting so long. She knew of his intentions towards her, but she had ignored them…until now. She bit her lip to prevent a scream from escaping them at one perfectly angled thrust, but it escaped anyways. She couldn't get enough grasp, so one of her hands left his shoulders in search of something to hold. It searched aimlessly until she found the poster of her bed which she immediately grasped as another loud moan left her lips.

Outside of Integra's closed bedroom door, Walter stood with a breakfast tray, but he paused when he heard the moan coming from her room. " I do swear, I may as well just make these things and then throw them out the bloody window." He grumbled sarcastically, then turned and left the hallway.

Alucard began grunting with each thrust as he felt himself getting close. Those noises she was making weren't helping either. He increased his pace until his hips were soon jerking against hers.

" Oh, Alucard!" Integra screamed suddenly as she finally reached her climax.

Alucard lost it then, and with one last drive of his hips, he reached his climax as well. He groaned hoarsely. When it receded, he placed a small kiss on her lips and brought a hand to her face to stroke her cheek with his thumb. " Integra." He mumbled to her, then fell onto his side so that she could breath.

Integra gasped harshly for air. It felt as if she hadn't breathed through the whole ordeal. When it finally came to her, she relaxed, and rolled onto her side and curled into Alucard. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his chin onto her head. He felt her fall asleep soon after, and he placed a kiss upon her forehead before doing the same.

The months passed, and Integra faired well with the medicine she was given. She did fight it hard, but it made little difference, only added a month or two to her life. More months passed, and it became to where she was forced to stay in the bed all day, which only made her grumpier.

Then the day came. The doctor left her room, shaking his head to Walter. Seras had to turn away as the tears fell from her eyes. Walter went to her and patted her on the back. He told her he'd make her some tea, and then helped her walk away to the kitchen.

Alucard remained outside the room, leaned against the wall the same way as he was when he first learned of her illness. After all had left, he entered Integra's room, closing the door behind him.

It was dark, as the light had become a menace to her, but that was no problem to him. He walked to her bed and stood over her. She opened her eyes, but even that seemed hard for her to do, so he placed his hand on her face.

" Rest Integra." He spoke gently.

She smiled. " I'm alright, Alucard." She told him weakly, but her eyes closed as she spoke. She placed her hand over his on her face and held it within hers.

They remained as such for a while, but they were interrupted by a cry. Her eyes opened and looked to the side of her bed where an infant lay in a crib.

She didn't move, but reached towards it. " Alucard, hand me my son." She tried to sound commanding, but her voice was to weak to hold it's normal tone.

Alucard obeyed. He walked around the bed to where the crib was. He reached in and tenderly lifted the baby wrapped in blue blankets into his arms. He cradled it, and rocked it until it's crying ceased. Then, instead of walking around the bed, he got into it, and laid alongside Integra. He put the baby onto her lap carefully.

Integra smiled as she looked down at the infant in her arms. The blanket fell away from it's head, releasing his thick, raven locks. He opened his eyes to look at her, and his bright blue eyes could be seen. She wondered if they would change color, or remain that way. It pained her as she realized she wouldn't find out.

" They will always be blue." Alucard spoke, answering her thoughts.

She looked up at him. " And just how do you know that?" She asked him, slightly joking.

Alucard grinned at her. " Your eyes are the eyes of all Hellsings. They will remain within all of your descendents."

She looked back to the baby. " And what of his father? Will any of his traits enter the Hellsing bloodline?"

Alucard grinned even wider. " Why do you think the child is so handsome?" He joked…well, kind of…ok, he wasn't joking at all.

Integra laughed shortly, but it was ended when she started coughing again. Alucard quickly took the baby from her arms and placed it back into the crib, then returned to the bed. He lifted Integra up and rubbed her back until the coughing past, then lay her back onto the bed. He then wiped the blood away from her lips, and looked down at his hands where it went to, then back to Integra.

" Let me change you." It was no longer a command as before. It had turned into a plea.

She forced a smile onto her face. " Alucard, you have given me so much. A protector, a guardian, a mentor…at times." The smile left her face as she turned to look at him. " You have also given me your love, but your greatest gift is our child. You gave me a true heir to the Hellsing; one I know with your guidance will grow to be even stronger than I. He will also be the only part of me that I can leave with you. All the things you have given me are what will allow me to rest peacefully. You will never know how grateful I am for that."

Alucard looked back at her deeply. " Integra." He whispered, then lowered himself to kiss her passionately, for one last time. He didn't want to leave her lips, and she knew she would have to be the one to break away, though she didn't want to either. She placed a hand onto his chest and pushed gently, though it was all her strength.

When he lifted his face, both cheeks were stained with tears of blood. Integra lifted her hand and wiped both of them away.

" I am tired, Alucard. Will you lay with me tonight, as you did when I was a child, and fight away all the monsters?" She spoke to him the same as she did that night. She spoke bravely, and it radiated off of her as well.

Alucard still couldn'tsay anythingto that question, so he nodded, and pulled her onto his chest. Both fell peacefully asleep, with only the one who was already dead to awaken the next morning.


End file.
